


You Have My Girlfriend's Face

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek discovers that Braeden's sister is also her twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Girlfriend's Face

“Braeden, I got the case that you wanted.” Derek closed the door behind him and locked the door again. “It cost a bit more than I thought, but I think it was all worth,” he turned to face the living room and froze at the sight before him, “it. Did you cut your hair?”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

Derek gestured to his shoulder, signalling were the women’s hair reached. “I could’ve sworn you had like 10 more inches of hair this morning.

Said women frowned confusedly and touched the ends of her hair, before an understanding smile crossed her face. “Oh that! Yeah, I’m not Braeden.” As she spoke, her voice took on a humorous tone.

“Then who are you? Because you have my girlfriend’s face.”

Not-Braeden shook her head back and forth dramatically. “I’m her sister, Tristan.”

Derek nodded, eyebrows furrowed, though he still doubted the woman’s words.

“Derek? Is that you?”

The man in question turned towards the kitchen, where his girlfriend’s voice was coming from. Was he sleeping? Did he inhale wolfsbane?

“You’re not drugged dumb ass.”

Shit. He’d said that allowed.

“I see you met Tristan.”

“Tristan?”

“My sister.” Braeden walked over and stood next to her..sister.

Derek looked back and forth between the two women, still in disbelief that there were two people with the same face, his girlfriend’s face.

Braeden rolled her eyes, thinking that Derek was racking his brain for a mention of Tristan. “Remember, I told you she’d be here today, last week over dinner?”

“You told me your sister was coming. You failed to mention she has the same face.”

“It’s not like it would’ve made a difference. You’re a werewolf, you can tell us apart. What, you were gonna kiss her by mistake?”

Derek made a face that said _Duh!_ “I could’ve! You know the apartment only smells like the two of us! And she smells like you because, I’m assuming, you hugged her for 10 minutes, at least. If she had the same hair length, I damn well might’ve kissed her.”

The twins turned to each other and rolled their eyes.

“I could’ve kissed my girlfriend’s sister! And you have wolfsbane bullets!”

“Well, you didn’t kiss my twin and I’m not gonna shoot you. Now can you please introduce yourself? And give me that case.”

Derek nodded dumbly, handing his girlfriend the new case for her gun, before sticking his arm out stiffly. “Derek Hale. Nice to meet you.”

Tristan shook his hand, laughing all the while. “Tristan, nice to meet you Derek.”

Braeden turned to her sister and asked, “Tristan, can you help me finish dinner?” At a nod from the woman, she turned to her boyfriend. “Derek, can you please fix the steps at the top of the staircase? I think the screws are coming loose again.”

Derek nodded quickly and walked over to where his tool case was laying on the floor. He headed for the stairs as his girlfriend and his sister-in-law(?) headed toward the kitchen. As he walked, he kept turning back and looking at the women, still seemingly confused.

His girlfriend had a fucking twin.


End file.
